Expanding Horizons
by Joryuu12
Summary: After the second tournament, what is left for Daniel but to go back to school and help Mr. Miyagi run the business? Daniel had always been secure in his place as Mr. Miyagi's friend and only student. But what if Daniel began to feel that his place was threatened?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I make no money from writing this, and no recognizable characters are owned by me!**

Daniel stepped into the room with a false confidence and a very real sense of boredom infused with resignation. He shouldn't feel like this; he'd gone through the requisite thirteen years of school just like anyone else, suffered through 13 years of walking into a school on the first day. College should be different. By the time one reached college he should not be stepping into a new classroom with that same sense of foreboding and faint hope of one wondering if the following several months will be pleasant or hellish or some combination of both.

Taking a deep breath brought a sense of stuffy staleness to Daniel's nose, that closed up feel that every classroom was known for. Some things never changed, no matter the venue.

Daniel stood in the doorway and surveyed the room. He was early. There were few enough other students that Daniel had a virtually unlimited choice of seats, and after a moment of hesitation he moved forward into the room and chose a seat mid center. This was a strategic placement. He was far enough forward that he would not seem uninterested to the teacher and he could avoid being surrounded by those who chose the back so as to better manage goofing off during class, but he was not seeming over eager by placing himself in the front half of the class. That might also work in his stead to avoid being given too much attention by the teacher. Daniel was not sure if the rules of high school still applied for freshman college but one couldn't be too careful. At least this time, as opposed to high school, he was taking classes of his choice that he could very much imagine correlating to his life. Maybe he'd even enjoy them.

He glanced down at the book he'd carried in with him. Business management 101. Daniel sighed. Not interesting, perhaps, but at least he'd be able to apply the knowledge to the running of Mr. Miyagi's Little Trees, and it would also keep Mr. Miyagi, as well as his mother, off his back, finally, about starting college. His other class, Eastern Philosophy, was nothing but an indulgence to an interest Daniel had acquired since meeting Mr. Miyagi a few years ago, but it would hopefully prove to at least be a pleasant class, studying something he was interested in.

Daniel took the last moments before class was expected to begin to study other students entering the room. He was surprised to discover that a few of the new students taking seats around him were not fresh out of high school as he was. Some, in fact, were well into middle age and beyond. While this surprised him it was not an unpleasant surprise and he wondered if that meant that college would be refreshingly absent of the usual dramas and politics of popularity that high school was rife with. He had imagined that it would follow the freshmen into higher learning but perhaps he'd chosen the right courses to avoid such things. Daniel had had his fill of dividing lines based on status and popularity and he'd had more than enough of the bullies that tended to cross those lines to make the less fortunate pay their dues in misery. He'd expected to be at least a year older than most of the freshmen since he'd taken a year before enrolling, but it seemed he was one of the youngest; seeing students who were older reassured him. With luck, social standing wouldn't be as important in community college as it was in high school.

The middle aged man who seemed to be the teacher walked in briskly and set his brief case on top of the desk in the front of the room and that was the cue for those left milling around and introducing themselves to find seats. A woman that Daniel would guess to be in her thirties took the seat to his right and a young man near his own age took the seat to Daniel's left, but he paid little attention. The teacher called the class to order and there was no time for introductions.

"How first day class go for Daniel-San?" Mr. Miyagi asked the moment Daniel walked into the Bonsai shop and set his bag down behind the counter. "Daniel-San go to college this time?" he joked with a small smile.

Daniel smiled back with a small chuckle "Yeah, yeah. I went," he said, acknowledging the small joke referencing the previous fall when he was supposed to have started college but had instead used the money to open the shop that he and Mr. Miyagi now operated as partners. "It was okay. Can't expect too much out of a class about business management," he half-complained. "But I'll learn some things to help me here, at least. My other class starts tomorrow and those are the only two I'm taking right now."

Mr. Miyagi nodded but his ambiguity about the small class load Daniel was carrying was obvious, and Daniel sighed. While disapproval would be too strong a word to use, Daniel was aware of Mr. Miyagi's uncertainty that Daniel was reaching his full potential by forgoing a larger university to instead take a couple of classes at the local community college.

Daniel stepped over to where Mr. Miyagi was serenely clipping and shaping a Bonsai and began to work on the one he had started himself the day before. They clipped together in familiar companionable silence for several minutes, standing side by side, before Daniel spoke again.

"I'm not wasting anything, you know," he said to Mr. Miyagi. "I'm not wasting my time or the money or the opportunity." Mr. Miyagi stayed silent but he gave that familiar tilt of the head that let Daniel know he was listening. "I don't have any big plans for what I want to do for the future, I never did. I don't want to be a doctor or a lawyer, Mr. Miyagi. If I wasted time and money on education for something I don't want, that would be the waste. But what I really want, now, is to run this shop with you. This is where I see my future. I'm happy now, why should I change that? And owning and running a business isn't exactly nothing, you know. I'm going to school, which is what you and Ma wanted for me, but I'm taking a class that will help me with what I'm happy doing now. I'd say that's win-win."

Daniel kept his eyes on his Bonsai when he finished speaking but he waited anxiously for Mr. Miyagi's response. Mr. Miyagi's disapproval would not necessarily change Daniel's mind, but his approval was important to him and it would color his confidence about whether what he was doing was right. One of the bigger issues Daniel had faced with the possibility of going off to college was that it would mean leaving Reseda and Mr. Miyagi, and that was something he couldn't see doing at this point in his life. He was sure Mr. Miyagi knew this, though they had never talked about it, and Daniel wondered if that was why Mr. Miyagi insisted he begin college; so he would not feel he'd been the one to hold Daniel back.

Finally, at long last, Mr. Miyagi gave a curt nod. "Hai, Daniel-San, I understand. This your decision and you have made it. I respect what you must do."

Daniel let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and offered Mr. Miyagi a older man returned the smile before reaching out to place a hand on Daniel's shoulder for a moment , and then he returned his attention to his own Bonsai. Without it having been said, Daniel knew that Mr. Miyagi had not taken much enjoyment from the idea that Daniel would leave, either. They enjoyed each other's company and each had found something in the other that they had been missing for years. Their relationship was multifaceted but it fulfilled things that each craved. Neither had taken enjoyment from the idea that it might end with distance when Daniel went away to school.

"So how has business been today?" Daniel asked. The shop had been opened for almost six months and he was worried that business hadn't picked up as quick as he'd hoped it would. It did well enough, but for a specialty shop that sold something not found anywhere nearby, it seemed to him that it should be doing better.

"Business good," Mr. Miyagi nodded. "Three customer, two buy."

"Just three?" Daniel asked, disappointed.

Mr. Miyagi chuckled. "Daniel-San, three in one day good business. Bonsai very special, only Bonsai people want Bonsai. Bonsai people maybe know more Bonsai people and they say to friends 'come to Mr. Miyagi's Little Trees, Miyagi's Bonsais very special'. Then more people come."

"I guess so," Daniel halfheartedly agreed, not convinced.

"Miyagi know so," Mr. Miyagi insisted confidently. "Come, we do kata."

That was one benefit to having a business that only drew the occasional specialty customer, Daniel thought with a smile. Even at work there was plenty of time for them to continue Daniel's ongoing training in karate with Mr. Miyagi.

He stood two steps behind Mr. Miyagi and followed the older man's moves in the new kata he'd been teaching him, reaching for that balance in his mind that the serenity of the workouts always helped him achieve.

Any day that ended with serenity was a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Karate Kid and I make no money from the stories I write.**

The next morning Daniel rushed into class two minutes late to the glares of Mr. Forester standing behind his desk. The day felt hectic already; he'd awakened late enough that he'd missed his morning workout with Mr. Miyagi. Mr. Miyagi must have thought he'd needed the sleep because he hadn't attempted to wake Daniel as he normally would have and he'd already left to go fishing by the time Daniel woke. The only greeting Daniel woke to was a hand written note wishing him a good day in class and a reminder to stay focused during class.

Easier said than done, Daniel thought to himself now as he took one of the few remaining seats in the back of the class. He threw an apologetic look to the teacher, not wanting to get started on Mr. Forester's bad side. It never failed that beginning the day in a hurry set the tone to the day and it was rarely a good tone.

Daniel was too harried to make note of who all sat near him until he realized he'd forgotten a pencil. Looking around for a moment to guess who might be the friendliest candidate around him to borrow from, he finally tapped the shoulder of the young man in front of him. It was the same boy his own age who had seated himself on Daniel's left the day before.

The brown haired young man turned in his seat with an annoyed glare that surprised Daniel. He hadn't seemed that unfriendly the day before, but then Daniel hadn't spent any time getting to know his fellow students.

"Uh...sorry to bother you," Daniel whispered, "do you have an extra pencil I can borrow?"

"No," they boy said curtly and briskly turned back to face forward.

Somewhat stunned at the unfriendly treatment Daniel just said "Well...okay then".

A moment later a pencil jumped into his field of vision and Daniel gratefully took it from the smiling girl next to him. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," she said, turning he gaze back to Mr. Forester at the front of the room as he explained some concept with wild gestures.

"Daniel," he said. "My name. Daniel." Smooth, man, smooth, he berated himself as a blush crept from his neck and up to his ears, warming his face.

A quick glance at him and she whispered "Jenna."

He smiled but did not continue the conversation; Mr. Forester had taken notice and Daniel did not want to be called out for disrupting the class. Jenna. He liked that name. He wondered if Jenna would be interested in getting to know him a little better. If not, he'd have to try to interest her.

"So, Jenna", Daniel said an hour and a half later as he and everyone else were filing out of class. "You understanding any of this stuff yet?"

Jenna laughed, a small tinkle that make Daniel's hear skip a beat in joy. "Sure, it's pretty basic right now. Don't you?"

"I'd understand it better if we talked about it together," he said with his best Bogart expression. Hopefully it didn't look too silly. "Maybe...over coffee later?" he suggested hopefully.

"I have to work later," she said, and not as regretfully as Daniel would have liked. She reached out and patted his shoulder firmly. "It's only the second day though, keep trying. You'll get it." And with a wink she moved on while Daniel stared after her, wondering if she meant he'd get the class material, or a date with her.  
He knew which one he wanted most. Maybe college wouldn't be so bad after all.

KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK

"Morning, Mr. Miyagi," Daniel said as he bowed a greeting to his friend, then yawned.

"Daniel-San, good morning. You are ready for training?"

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't get up early enough yesterday. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Daniel-San tired after long day with new classes. Needed sleep. Miyagi understand."

Daniel nodded, glad that Mr. Miyagi wasn't upset. "Thanks," he said. "I'm ready when you are."

"First breakfast," Mr. Miyagi said as he slid a bowl of oatmeal in front of Daniel. "Then train."

Daniel considered protesting but he knew by now to take his cues from Mr. Miyagi's tones and expressions and he would waste more time arguing than it took for him to just eat breakfast and very likely he'd still end up eating it. He felt an urgency to get in as much training as he could before class to make up for having missed the morning before so he ate quickly, barely tasting the cereal. He didn't love oatmeal all that much anyway.

"Daniel-San eager today," Mr. Miyagi observed.

"I'm always eager," Daniel pointed out.

"Hai," Mr. Miyagi agreed. "Daniel-San extra eager today."

The two knew each other as well as any two people could and Daniel knew the gentle observation was Mr. Miyagi's way of opening the door for Daniel to talk if he wanted or needed to without seeming to push.

Daniel shrugged indifferently as he followed Mr. Miyagi's murmured command to take a stance. "Maybe I just need the clarity today," he said before Mr. Miyagi directed a few punches his way that were blocked easily. Either he planned for it to be an easy morning, or Mr. Miyagi was starting slow. Daniel didn't mind either way.

Two more punches and a kick that got a bit harder to block came his way before Mr. Miyagi answered. "School okay yesterday?"

"Sure," Daniel answered as he ventured an offense against Mr. Miyagi that was blocked almost before it was made. "School was fine. Today's only the third day. Not a lot of time for it to be good or bad."

Mr. Miyagi nodded and pushed out with a side hand that touched the side of Daniel's neck indicating what could have been a debilitating hit had it been for real. Mr. Miyagi tsk-ed and gave a smarting tap to Daniel's elbow to remind him to keep defenses up in front of his face. Daniel complied sheepishly, aware that it was a rookie move he should have overcome at least two years ago.

"Daniel-San meet friend?" Mr. Miyagi asked. He tapped his chest indicating he wanted Daniel to aim a few kicks in that direction.

"Friend?" Daniel repeated, slightly winded by the repeated kicks that Mr. Miyagi continually batted away. He knew it was more to build stamina and keep up leg strength than that Mr. Miyagi expected him to land a hit. "No, no friends. I'm not there for friends, Mr. Miyagi. Besides, it's only been a couple days."

Mr. Miyagi nodded, then made a 'come on' motion with his hand, Daniel's cue to pick it up and kick faster. There would be no more talking, Daniel knew, as they concentrated on his training. He would need all his breath and all his concentration for the workout Mr. Miyagi was putting him through.

Friends, he thought with an inward snort. He never had been one much for friends, not since he'd left New Jersey at the age of fifteen. Since he'd moved to California, with the exception of the occasional girlfriend, Mr. Miyagi had been his only real friend. He didn't mind; he liked it that way, in fact. He'd learned a lot from Mr. Miyagi and not just in terms of karate. Mr. Miyagi filled many roles, and Daniel couldn't imagine letting anyone else into his life the way he had the older Okinawan man. He'd never hold anyone in the same regard.

Who needed more than one real friend anyway?

KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK KK

Daniel was late to class again, but this time it was not entirely his own fault.

He was singing along with the radio in his car when he pulled in and found a parking spot. He opened the door and grabbed his books, whistling jovially. Today felt like a good day, and he could already see Jenna in the distance heading for the building. Daniel broke into a jog with the intention of catching up to her when his attention was grabbed by the sounds that anyone with experience with bullies would recognize right away. Zeroing in on the sounds of a fight, Daniel couldn't see at first who the fighters were; there was a ring of spectators around them, some of them jeering and calling out slurs or encouragement. He elbowed his way to the front of the small crowd just in time to have someone pushed into him hard enough for them both to stumble back a couple of steps. He caught the guy with both hands to prevent him from falling and met the bruised eyes of the young man who had been so unfriendly in class the day before. It was only a moment before the guy was pulled from Daniel's grip and yanked back into the circle and Daniel realized this was no fight. This was a five on one beat down, something Daniel had had extensive experience with himself, and his pencil-begrudging classmate was the victim.

Daniel sighed but he didn't think. Just as one of the bullies pulled back to deliver a punch and the victim unsteadily tried to take on a sloppy karate stance, Daniel jumped forward to intercept. In the moments he'd seen of the fight none of the bullies had any karate skills to speak of, using instead various methods of boxing backed by plenty of braun. The garden variety bullies of intimidation, strength and backup but no real skills.  
His observation proved to be correct and Daniel easily caught the bully's wrist while disabling another with a backward kick when the man tried to move forward to help his friend. Fortunately the proof that Daniel could put up a real fight took the wind out of the sails of the remaining three and rather than make the stupid choice, they instead helped their fallen friend to his feet. Daniel stared at the man who's wrist he held, so very tempted to deliver just one good punch to the jaw or elbow to the gut. Instead, hearing Mr. Miyagi in his head and in light of the fact that the more muscled man had frozen when Daniel grabbed his wrist, Daniel instead gave the man a good push and flung his wrist away as he released it. The larger man quickly followed his friends with a couple of backward glances.

Daniel let out a breath. That had gone easier than he'd expected and much better than he'd hoped. He wasn't sure if this was one he should crow about to Mr. Miyagi or not. On the one hand, he'd disabled the fight and kept five people from beating on one victim without having to deliver more than one kick. On the other hand, he'd jumped into the fray without a single thought, something Mr. Miyagi constantly chided him for. Daniel decided maybe he could tell of his victory without having to admit how he'd gotten involved. He was positive Mr. Miyagi would be proud that he'd resisted a more heavy handed approach once he realized the five bullies were not going to take things further.

He turned around and scrutinized the boy who'd been on the receiving end. "You okay?" he asked.  
The guy just glared at him. So much for him being grateful that Daniel had saved him a worse beating. "Daniel," he tried again, holding his hand out politely for a shake.

"I know who you are," the guy spat out, looking down at Daniel's hand in disgust. He wiped blood from a cut above his eye. "Don't do me any favors, huh?" With that, the guy spun on his heel, wobbled a bit as he lost his balance, and stalked toward the parking lot.

Guess I can't add him to my list of friends made in college, Daniel thought with a shake of his head as he headed toward the building and to class.


	3. Chapter 3

"The thing I don't get is that he said he knows who I am," Daniel continued his story as he and Mr. Miyagi moved around the shop rearranging the little trees.

"He know you from class, maybe," Mr. Miyagi suggested absently.

"Maybe," Daniel agreed doubtfully. "We don't really know each other. I mean we've seen each other in class but we haven't even spoken except when I asked him if I could borrow a pencil. He wasn't very friendly then either."

"High school?"

Daniel shook his head before he answered. "No, I don't know him from high school. How does this look?" he asked, changing the subject for a moment. He and Mr. Miyagi both stood back to inspect the display of trees Daniel had set up.

"Look good," Mr. Miyagi nodded. "The big boys, what happen to them?"

"I don't know," Daniel shrugged. "They left and I didn't see them again. I'm guessing they take classes there but if so, not one of mine. Thank God."

Mr. Miyagi chuckled at that. "Daniel-San did good. Disable and protect but no fight."

Daniel basked in Mr. Miyagi's praise, glad he'd listened to that little voice. It had to have been Mr. Miyagi's little voice in his head because his own didn't always keep him out of trouble.

"It might have been a fight if they had known karate," he felt compelled to honestly point out. "It was just my luck that they didn't."

"You know before interrupt that boys not know karate?" Mr. Miyagi glanced at him as he asked.

Daniel paused a moment, remembering, then "Yes, I did."

"Then Daniel-San did good. You not use karate on men who not know karate. That would be unfair. You did what you must to control situation."

Daniel smiled at the confirmation that Mr. Miyagi was pleased with how he'd handled the situation. Daniel tended to have a quick temper and sometimes an over sensitivity that often led to him jumping into situations that could have been avoided or prevented. Or, as had happened more than once, something that was really none of his business to begin with. He knew this and so did Mr. Miyagi.

"I don't really know what happened to the other guy, either," Daniel went on, surprised to realize that he was curious, if not concerned, how his classmate was doing after the fight. "He wasn't in class so I guess he went home."

Mr. Miyagi grunted noncommittally at that and began a basic sketch of his mind's view of what was hiding in the next Bonsai to be shaped.

"Can you show me that double back kick move in the new Kata again? I might need to see it again to be able to get it. It's a hard one."

"Daniel-San have homework?" Mr. Miyagi looked meaningfully toward Daniel's book bag sitting at the counter.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" he asked as he headed over to the counter and grabbed up his bag, taking the hint as Mr. Miyagi intended. He was either making the hint that Daniel's homework would come before workouts and training, or he was using it as an excuse to get Daniel to give him some peace while he sketched, but either way the Kata would have to wait. "The third day and already I have homework."

Mr. Miyagi chuckled but said nothing.

Daniel pulled his books and his materials from the bag and settled at the counter to get busy. He'd get as much done at the shop as he would at home, and he'd at least have company if he stayed at the shop with Mr. Miyagi. He took a deep breath and inhaled the scents of incense, tea, soil and earthy trees. He listened to the sounds of charcoal on light paper and then the small snip snipping of tiny clippers on tiny buds. This was the combination of scents and sounds that had come to symbolize home to Daniel a couple years ago and it never failed to make him feel that he was right where he belonged.

Just as they were about to leave for the day the chimes over the door sang out, indicating that they had a visitor. Daniel was in the back stacking bags of soil they intended for use to begin raising seedling Bonsais and didn't let the chime interrupt his almost finished work. He knew Mr. Miyagi was in the front.

"How may we help you?" Mr. Miyagi asked politely.

Daniel couldn't help but smile at the difference in that tone as opposed to the first time he'd met Mr. Miyagi when he was fifteen. The older man had seemed almost unfriendly at that initial meeting, certainly curt and impatient. The words 'after, after' rang in his head as he remembered asking when Mr. Miyagi, then a handy man at the new apartments Daniel and his mother had moved into, would be up to fix their sink. _How things have changed,_ Daniel thought. _And yet, so much is also the same_, he mused with a chuckle as he remembered Mr. Miyagi taking on that same impatient tone just that morning when Daniel had not moved into position quickly enough for his training session.

He was jerked from his musings at the sound of the visitor's voice. It was light, female, and familiar. He tossed another bag of soil onto the sturdy stack he'd already built, wiped the sweat from his brow with a forearm, then peeked around the door frame to the front of the sizable building. He was correct in his assumption that he knew the speaker. As he watched Mr. Miyagi direct her to a specific table of Bonsai trees, Daniel enjoyed his spectator view of Jenna, taking some enjoyment from observing her without her knowledge. She seemed different, like this. She didn't have those defenses up that one tends to have when you know an interested party is observing.

Usually eager to catch up to her or speak to her on campus, Daniel found himself suddenly unsure. It was different having her on his own territory. Had she known she'd find him here? Did she follow him to know where he was then come back hours later to 'bump' into him? If so, why? And if not...then how should he proceed? Would it help or hurt his chances in getting a date with her? Daniel's sudden lack of confidence kept him frozen in the doorway, peering through displays of un-clipped, wild Bonsai.

"Very good," Mr. Miyagi was saying to her. "This very good tree, this tree have beauty deep inside. Daniel-San working with this Bonsai. Daniel-San! Daniel-San, come, we have visitor."

Mr. Miyagi waved Daniel forward, either saving him or condemning him, but seemingly aware that he had been standing frozen in the doorway. Mr. Miyagi threw Daniel a knowing look with a small smile as Daniel moved forward.

"Daniel-San, come," he said once more, quieter now that Daniel was much closer. Mr. Miyagi held an arm out in half beckoning to Daniel. "Daniel-San, girl like Bonsai you are clipping. You like show her your sketch? The tree you see inside little Bonsai?"

"Uh..." Daniel said intelligently, then gathered his wits. "Hi, Jenna."

"Hi, Daniel," she smiled wide, not covering her surprise well. She seemed somewhat at a loss what to say next.

"So, you like this little guy?" Daniel ventured, tenderly touching the half clipped Bonsai.

"Yes," she said, turning her attention to the little tree. "There's something about it. I'm not sure what."  
"I'm not quite finished with it. But if you like it like this..."

"No," she interrupted quickly, then seemed to catch herself. "I mean, if you're still working on it..."

"No, really," he insisted, "if this is the one you like then you should be able to buy it. It's only half finished for me, but maybe this is what you visualize it to be. And that's what it should be, if it's going to go home with you."

Jenna seemed unsure what to say in response to Daniel's reasoning but that worked in his stead.

"Okay," she said slowly. "Thank you. But I actually need a few more. Do you mind if I look? Or are you closing?" Her eyes found the clock high on the wall.

Daniel threw a glance to Mr. Miyagi. "Go ahead and look all you like," Daniel said. "I still had some cleaning up to do before I can leave anyway."

That was far from the truth but Mr. Miyagi didn't dispute it. Instead he smiled knowingly, making Daniel blush and look away quickly. Mr. Miyagi cleared his throat, then said "Miyagi let Daniel-San finish up, okay Daniel-San? Miyagi go home, make dinner. Be sure lock up."

Daniel nodded at the reminder he got often; Mr. Miyagi seemed to worry about the neighborhood the shop was in, despite that it was being slowly cleaned up, and feared Daniel forgetting to lock the doors. "I will," he assured as he always did.

Daniel turned his attention back to Jenna. "So you need a few more? Can you tell me what you need them for? That might help me help you find the right ones."

The question brought Jenna's attention back to him and she pulled her curious gaze from the door where she had watched Mr. Miyagi leave and back to Daniel.

"Um...yeah," she said, seeming to gather her thoughts again. "My grandfather. His birthday is next month and he has a Japanese garden in his backyard. One thing he's always said is missing is Bonsai trees, he said he fell in love with them back when he was stationed in Japan. We decided to get him a few so he could plant them in his garden."

"That's nice," Daniel said sincerely, smiling at the thought. "No one is going to plant them for him?"

"No way," Jenna said emphatically. "That's part of the enjoyment for him. He likes to do all the labor of it himself. Besides, it's a pretty elaborate garden. Only he knows where he'd want the trees and we'd have no way of guessing."

"Ah, gotcha," Daniel replied and began leading her to a table of Bonsai that he knew to be a hardier breed than some. "Does he shape them or do you need them already shaped?"

"I'm not sure," she said uncertainly, looking at the large selection. "I've never seen him with one, so I guess to be on the safe side I'd better get them already shaped."

"You'll just have to look around for whatever catches your eye," Daniel advised her. "Even the ones that aren't touched are really nice. Some people leave them that way. They're all different."

"So I see," Jenna observed. She surveyed the selection for several moments then said "So, that man. You work for him?"

"He's the Mr. Miyagi of Mr. Miyagi's Little Trees," Daniel stated. "We're partners, actually."

"Partners? Really? Wow."

"Yep. He's also my best friend."

"Really?" Her surprise and startlement was not new to Daniel. That was the usual reaction when people discovered that the man he called best friend was an Asian man several decades his senior.

"Yep," Daniel confirmed. The man was also very much like a father, though Daniel would never say so to a virtual stranger. While it was a sentiment both he and Mr. Miyagi felt and often acknowledged in small ways, it was a sentiment that went unstated and had never been talked about, even amongst themselves.

"These three," Jenna said abruptly, pointing to a cluster of Bonsais. "And that one over there, and the one first one I picked out that you said is half finished. I like it just the way it is."

Daniel smiled at her, pleased for a reason he couldn't name. A reason that had nothing to do with the fact that she had picked five Bonsai trees. They were not cheap trees to purchase.

"Sure," he said easily. "Let me write it up and I'll help you get them out to your car."

"Thanks," she said, returning his smile.

Fifteen minutes later he waved to her as she drove away, five of Mr. Miyagi's Little Trees in her backseat, and he speculated that maybe, just maybe, he'd made a new friend from his class. He turned the key in the lock to make sure the door was secure as he was leaving.

Maybe now she would agree to go out for coffee with him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing belonging to the movie or it's creators and I make no profit from playing with them in my fantasy world.**

Daniel looked for the unfriendly classmate the next morning but he had yet to show by the time class began and Daniel decided he must have taken the day off to recover. Daniel could sympathize. He'd had many a 'back to school' mornings the day after a beat down back when he was in high school, which wasn't really all that long ago. Barely more than a year. He'd never skipped the next day though, despite that he knew he'd have to avoid the group of bullies as well as show his bruised face to cruel high school students. Partly because he knew himself well enough to know that if he didn't face that fear head on, he'd never get over it. Also, his mother would never have agreed to let him get away with missing school as often as he'd have needed to if he took off every day after he got beaten up. Besides, by that time he'd met Mr. Miyagi and he'd begun learning that it was best to face it with dignity rather than fear.

Because he had come to the conclusion that the guy had skipped school altogether, Daniel was surprised to see him on campus after the class they shared. Heading toward his car, Daniel spotted him on the other side of the parking lot, in the grassy area many students used for breaks, lunch and studying. He was under a large tree, and he seemed to be practicing karate. His back was to Daniel and the tree obscured some of his view, but Daniel was sure it was him.

_Forget it,_ Daniel thought to himself. _He's not interested in being friendly, so don't bother him and just go home._

Even as he was thinking it, Daniel was already pocketing his car keys and striding across the parking lot. Whether his little voice meant well or not, Daniel had perfected the art of ignoring it when his stubbornness got in the way. Sometimes that worked well for him. Sometimes not so well at all.

Daniel approached the other boy and watched for a moment. When it was obvious his arrival had gone unnoticed, Daniel leaned back against the tree and folded his arms. It was interesting, watching someone other than himself or Mr. Miyagi practice karate. Despite that Daniel was very much into the art, he did not immerse himself in the local karate element, other than the couple tournaments he participated in. He'd had little opportunity to observe others. He knew that the style of karate Mr. Miyagi taught him was not only Okinawan style, but riddled with Miyagi family styles that had been handed down for many generations from fathers to sons. Watching the guy practice, Daniel could pinpoint areas in which the style this boy had learned differed from Mr. Miyagi's. It intrigued him.

"What is that Kata called?" Daniel asked after several moments. He tried not to take too much pleasure in the way the guy jumped and spun around, surprise on his face.

"What do you want?" he said, unsurprisingly hostile.

"Nothing," Daniel answered, relaxed against the tree. "I was just curious. I saw you over here practicing. If you know karate, why didn't you use it to defend yourself against those lunk-heads yesterday?"

"What's it to you?"

"It's nothing to me. Like I said, I was just curious."

The boy stared balefully at Daniel for a moment then shook his head in disgust and pointedly turned his back to Daniel to continue where he'd left off.

"You said yesterday you know who I am," Daniel said to the boy's back. "How do you know me? I'm pretty positive I've never met you."

The only sound was the boy's huffs of exertion and the occasional quiet kiya.

"What's you're name, at least?" Daniel pushed. "You know me, seems only fair you at least tell me your name."

Several more seconds ticked by without an answer. "That's a no, then?" Daniel asked sarcastically.

The boy paused in the middle of a stance change, then after a moment of hesitation said "Teddy. My name is Teddy. And I know you because you ruined my life. Now go away and leave me alone."

The raw pain was evident even without Daniel being able to see Teddy's face, and the words had stunned Daniel into silence. He did the only thing he could upon that revelation. He went away and left him alone.

"But he said I ruined his life!" Daniel exclaimed for the third time. "How could I ruin his life when I have never even met him?"

"Miyagi not know, Daniel-San," Mr. Miyagi said with long-suffering patience and kind understanding. "You ask boy how you ruin life?"

Daniel sighed. "No. I didn't ask him. I'm curious but I'm not sure I really want to know."

"Maybe Daniel-San listen to voice in head that say be careful. If you think you not want know, maybe best Daniel-San not know."

"Maybe. But what if it's something I can fix?"

"Daniel-San, you think you fix boy's ruined life? Maybe it have nothing to do with you at all. Maybe boy have no one else to blame."

"I don't know, Mr. Miyagi," Daniel responded, confused. "Maybe. But if it has nothing to do with me, how does some guy I don't even remember ever meeting decide that I ruined his life in some way that he won't even explain to me?"

"Only boy know, Daniel-San. Come, you clean dishes. When you done, Miyagi have surprise for Daniel-San."

Daniel watched as Mr. Miyagi stood from their low table, having finished his supper, and headed out to the back garden. Daniel's mind was still consumed with thoughts of Teddy and how he'd come to the conclusion that Daniel had ruined his life, but Daniel made quick work of washing their few dinner dishes. He was curious, and a bit excited, about the surprise Mr. Miyagi had mentioned. Mr. Miyagi's surprises tended toward significant.

"Mr. Miyagi?" Daniel called out a while later as he entered the softly lit back garden. He knew Mr. Miyagi was out there but he didn't immediately see him.

Just as Daniel stepped around the fountain, scanning the shadows for the familiar form of his friend, a loud and distinctive yell, Mr. Miyagi's trademark 'Kaia', resounded from Daniel's left, giving him almost no time to rally. Daniel instinctively dropped into a defensive stance, but the attack he expected that would test his skills never came. Mr. Miyagi's deceptively lithe form form landed lightly in front of Daniel and Mr. Miyagi simultaneously tossed something that Daniel caught just before it hit his face.

Daniel paused for a moment, waiting for Mr. Miyagi's sign that he would not be expected to fend off a mock attack and at his Sensei's nod Daniel stood, holding what appeared to be a long stick.

"What's this?" he asked, eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Daniel-San do well with training. Much more to learn. But Miyagi think time to learn weapon, add technique to what Daniel-San know already."

Daniel stared at Mr. Miyagi in disbelief for a moment, then excitement bubbled forth. Weapons? Finally? He'd been begging Mr. Miyagi to begin teaching him weaponry of some sort since Okinawa, but Mr. Miyagi had always insisted Daniel had a long way to go before he'd be ready to add weapons to his training. The idea that Mr. Miyagi thought he was ready, despite that Daniel was only a few years into karate, was more than exciting. It was something to be proud of. Finally!

"Yes! Yes! Thank you! Thank you, Mr. Miyagi!" Daniel bowed his thanks, which Mr. Miyagi returned with a smile, and Daniel danced from foot to foot in his usual over-excited manner. It was a habit he had yet to outgrow.

"So what do I get to learn? Spear?" Daniel examined the implement he held, looking for a clue as to what kind of weapon it might be. "It's just a stick," he remarked with some disappointment.

"Spear come later, perhaps; learn with Bo first. No sharp point for beginner, Daniel-San," Mr. Miyagi joked.

"Yeah, I got it," Daniel laughed, too excited to care too much that the first weapon Mr. Miyagi was going to introduce into his training amounted to not much more than a thin tree limb, as far as he could tell.

"So how do you use these things?" Daniel asked curiously, spinning it around ineffectually. He took on a batter's stance and held the Bo in the manner of one about to hit a baseball. "Here, batta batta batta!"

"Ba!" Mr. Miyagi impatiently waved his hands in a gesture of beckoning and he took the Bo from Daniel's hands in that manner he had that said 'knock it off' . He held up one finger sternly, catching Daniel's sober attention. "Watch," he ordered.

Daniel watched with a fascination that soon turned to awe as Mr. Miyagi demonstrated an efficient and fast paced example of how the Bo could be used. The older man took a comfortable back stance and spun the simple weapon in arcs and jabs that Daniel's eyes sometimes barely followed for the speed that was achieved. Mr. Miyagi ended the demonstration by neatly clipping four leaves from an overhanging tree branch with the tip of the staff. Mr. Miyagi was already straightening up, finished with his display, by the time the first of the floating leaves touched the ground.

"That was great!" Daniel exclaimed. "Can we start now?"

"Tomorrow," Mr. Miyagi stated, heading back toward the house.

"Aw, c'mon!" Daniel pleaded, following. "You can't show it to me then say tomorrow! Just one move," he negotiated as he maintained pace a step behind Mr. Miyagi. "Please? Just one. C'mon, Mr. Miyagi! Please?"

Mr. Miyagi halted with a sigh. Daniel stopped just short of bumping into him, holding his breath in hopes of agreement.

"Daniel-San do homework yet?" Mr. Miyagi asked.

Daniel's shoulders sagged a bit, knowing now what Mr. Miyagi's answer would be. "No, not yet," he sighed.

"Then begin tomorrow. Homework tonight." Mr. Miyagi entered the house and slid the door shut behind him, leaving Daniel standing on the wooden walk. Daniel groaned, but long practice told him that if Mr. Miyagi didn't initially give into his pleas, then his chance was lost. And he did have homework that needed to be done before tomorrow's class.

With resignation, Daniel turned and headed to his own room, a few feet away from the main house, and slid the door shut behind him. His lights burned for a couple of hours before they were extinguished. He did not notice that barely a minute after his lights were out, Mr. Miyagi's lights went out as well.


End file.
